


with pirelli's skirting

by easycomeeasygo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Perceived Enemies, Pining, cars go vroom and woncheol pine, v8 engines as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: “It doesn’t fit their narrative. You know that,” Jeonghan says when Seungcheol complains about it when they get back to their hotel room. “Why talk about how you guys are nerds in love when they can try to make it seem like you hate each other.”Seungcheol whines, “It’s annoying. Wonwoo is one of my best friends. We just happen to both be drivers.”He rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry they don’t respect the domesticity of your quasi-relationship.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 111
Collections: Match Point: The SEVENTEEN Sports Fic Fest





	with pirelli's skirting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTSportsFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTSportsFest) collection. 



> there's a lot of handwaving with f1 teams and drivers and stuff in general, i'm here for a fun time not an accurate time
> 
> thank you mods for running a fun and lowkey fest!
> 
> minor trigger warning: there's a very minor crash during the great britain gp section, it's not described in detail, just as a flashback and no one gets hurt or anything, just a minor spin out into the barrier
> 
> title from money trees by kendrick lamar

_All these nice people saying I'm going to be world champion won't make me any faster. You have to believe it yourself._

Sebastian Vettel, four-time Formula 1 World Champion

**Preseason**

As the new Formula 1 season approaches, Seungcheol can feel himself quickly slipping back into his season routines. He feels better prepared for it, upping his workouts, spending a shit ton of time reviewing last season and looking at how to fix the mistakes he can control, and praying that Mercedes gets their fucking shit together and fix the cars that spent all of the season giving him and Daniel Ricciardo, his teammate, a ridiculous amount of problems, letting Ferrari run away with the championship efficiently.

He’s nervous, boarding his flight to London for testing, but he is mostly just excited to get behind the wheel again.

When Seungcheol goes to put his phone on airplane mode, he has a text from Wonwoo, telling him to have a good flight and let him know when he gets to London, as if he wasn’t the one who drove him to the airport since Jeonghan is already in England.

“Hey Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says, giving him a big hug. “I hate England in January. It’s fucking cold here.”

“It’s cold in Korea too,” he responds. Jeonghan isn't wrong though. Seungcheol doesn't usually mind coming to Europe in the winter, there's something special about how everything feels in the cold. But, there's something especially hellish about how the cold feels here compared to home. At least he's here for his new car.

Jeonghan just laughs and follows him out of the terminal to the parking lot. “Yeah, but at least they don’t make me speak English at home. I got the AMG S 63 as a treat. You can drive us to Brackley but only if you slept on the flight.”

Seungcheol’s eyes light up, “I’m driving. What meeting did you have yesterday?”

“Press stuff, schedule things. Nothing interesting. Pre-season testing is in Barcelona next month, which you already knew. How’s Wonwoo, by the way?”

“He’s fine. He’s going to China in a few days to meet with Junhui before going to Italy. You think the car is going to be better?” he asks, putting his suitcase in the trunk of the car.

“Considering how excited they were to get you here, I think so.”

Seungcheol is almost giddy to get behind the wheel of the car. He feels like a little kid on Christmas day, lighting up when he sees it. He feels even better about it after he actually gets to drive it.

His new car is good, he thinks, as he takes a few practice laps in it. It’s really good. The handling of the Mercedes feels much more responsive compared to last year’s trainwreck of a Formula One car. He feels like he’s flying as he goes down the straight and quickly slows down to take the first turn.

He takes a few more laps, getting a better feel for it, listening to the engineers explain the changes made while he drives, giving Seungcheol a more comprehensive idea of just what is new with it. The car feels perfect, he decides as he pulls into the garage. Maybe even like a championship-winning car.

Seungcheol voices his thoughts to the crew when he meets them in the paddock to discuss how the laps went. “Lads,” he says, hearing the excitement in his voice, “I think we’ve got a chance this year.”

“Ferrari won’t know what hit them when we go to Spain for testing,” one of his engineers replies, “It might take a bit to get used to it, but once you’ve gotten used to it? Podium after podium. This is going to be your year, Seungcheol.”

After testing the new car in England, he goes back to Seoul. He spends most of his time working out and seeing his friends and family before the season starts. He calls into meetings with Mercedes, going over media plans and racing bullshit to prepare for the official F1 testing in Barcelona. Wonwoo is just as busy, Seungcheol doesn't even get to see him at all. He barely has time to think, and that’s when his excitement for the season really begins to pick up, knowing just how close it is now.

A month goes by quickly, and he’s on another flight back to Europe, this time with Jeonghan in front of him in first class.

The second he sees Wonwoo at the Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya hiding in a corner away from all of the other drivers on his phone, he immediately crushes him with a tight hug. After a few seconds, Wonwoo hugs him back, his chin resting on the top of Seungcheol’s head. 

“Don’t be dramatic hyung, I saw you like a month ago.”

“All you did was drive me to the airport,” he replies.

“I took you to dinner before too. You spent the whole day with me.”

“Am I not allowed to miss you?” Seungcheol says lightly.

Wonwoo hugs him a little tighter, and Seungcheol sinks even more into his arms. He did really miss him, even if it was just a month without seeing him, but they hardly ever go this long without seeing each other.

“Missed you too, hyung,” he says warmly with his hold on Seungcheol not loosening up in the slightest.

Seungcheol’s relationship with Wonwoo has always had weight to it.

Jeon Wonwoo is the reigning Formula 1 champion. He drives for Ferrari. They’re close in age, Wonwoo is just a year younger, and their careers have progressed at virtually the same time. They’re both the only Koreans in Formula 1. It’s brought them closer because they’ve had no one else but each other over the last 15 years.

Wonwoo has always meant a lot to him. He's always been a fundamental part of Seungcheol's life, and not just because of racing. They play video games together. They both live in Seoul in the off-season and hang out a lot. They fly home together on extended breaks. There are photos of them at the Overwatch League’s Seoul Dynasty homestand together.

He always thought he would outgrow his crush on him, but it’s been years of Wonwoo planting roots in Seungcheol’s heart.

**Australia Grand Prix**

Australia Grand Prix weekend starts off the way every Formula 1 weekend starts: with a press conference.

Over the years, Seungcheol has gotten used to press conferences. He doesn’t completely hate them the way some other drivers do. His English has improved to the point where he’s fluent, and the reporters all love him. He’s kind, polite, and he has a great image. As he’s been finishing better and better each season and after coming in second last year, he’s becoming a fixture in them.

Whenever Seungcheol is there, he can assume that Wonwoo will also be there too. Wonwoo’s always been shy, no matter the language, and it somehow comes across as cold in English. Wonwoo doesn’t seem to mind the reputation, it was useful before when they wouldn’t pick him for pressers, but now that he’s the reigning World Champion, there’s no getting out of them. The problem is that the press and perhaps the entire Formula 1 world is convinced that he and Wonwoo hate each other. Or maybe more accurately, they’re convinced that Wonwoo hates Seungcheol. Even most of the drivers think it too, even though the two of them always hang out during race weekends.

Jeonghan thinks it’s the funniest thing in the world.

“It doesn’t fit their narrative. You know that,” he says when Seungcheol complains about it when they get back to their hotel room. “Why talk about how you guys are nerds in love when they can try to make it seem like you hate each other.”

Seungcheol whines, “It’s annoying. Wonwoo is one of my best friends. We just happen to both be drivers.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry they don’t respect the domesticity of your quasi-relationship.”

He sputters, “It’s not like that.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan says. “Sure.”

“It’s not,” Seungcheol insists.

Jeonghan looks like he’s going to rip his head off. “Let’s not pretend like you haven’t been in love with him for years, Cheol.”

“It’s complicated.”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “It’s only as complicated as you want it to be.”

Since Australia is his teammate’s home race, Seungcheol does a few videos with Dan, the two of them running around Melbourne checking out sights and goofing off. He’s relieved he has a good relationship with him, and they get along well.

“Car feels good,” Dan says on their way back to their hotel in the back of a taxi.

“Yeah,” he replies, “Think the season is gonna go better than last year.”

“It’s gonna be one of us who wins,” Dan says seriously. “I’m not going to just hand it to you.”

Seungcheol smiles, “You better not.”

When they get back to the hotel, Wonwoo is waiting for him in the lobby. Dan says hi to him, giving Seungcheol a look before leaving the two of them.

“Let’s go for our walk,” Wonwoo says, “Then Junhui and Jeonghan will meet us for dinner.”

Wen Junhui is Wonwoo’s Jeonghan. According to everything Wonwoo says about him, he’s just as much of a menace as Jeonghan is. He and Jeonghan spend a stupid amount of time together. Seungcheol is pretty sure that Wonwoo is just as concerned about it as he is.

“How do you know what my manager is doing better than I do?”

Wonwoo gives Seungcheol a small smile. “How do you think? Jun.”

Seungcheol’s favorite part of his usual race weekend routine is his and Wonwoo’s walks. They don’t really do a lot but walk around for maybe an hour that they manage to carve out of their day. They sometimes talk about racing, about esports, their families, but a lot of time is also spent in silence, enjoying each other’s company in cities they never would be able to go to without the sport.

Everything feels a little bit more important since it's the first race of the season. Seungcheol does well in qualifying, managing to secure a good spot on the grid and starting the race in third. Wonwoo gets the pole, starting the race in first, but Australia has always been one of his better tracks.

The race ends up almost feeling like a continuation of last season, with Wonwoo winning easily. Still, Seungcheol and Dan round out the podium, and the reporters are surprised at how much of a challenge both Mercedes drivers gave the Ferraris, with Seungcheol and Dan both passing Charles Leclerc. It might look similar, but Seungcheol knows better.

**China Grand Prix**

Shanghai is always a dream. It’s one of Seungcheol’s favorite cities in the world. It’s one of the races his friends try to go to since.

“Xiaolongbao time,” Wonwoo says as Seungcheol approaches him.

“No Junhui this time?” Seungcheol asks. They always use him as their translator to go to small restaurants and not struggle through ordering with their minimal Mandarin.

“Minghao is here,” he replies. “He gave me the name of the restaurant and directions to that place we went to last time. He also told me exactly what to say to order. It’ll be fine.”

“As long as your Mandarin is better than mine and gets us our food,” Seungcheol grins. “Xiaolongbao time.”

The practices are nothing noteworthy, and neither is qualifying. Seungcheol doesn’t get the pole, he’s starting in third again instead, but it doesn’t feel aggravating the way it did last year yet.

“How’s your car,” Wonwoo asks as they take their walk near the hotel.

“Well, I don’t want to tear it apart and fistfight Toto with my bare hands anymore,” he jokes. “But seriously, I think it’s a lot better than last year. Feels competitive.”

“It looked good during the preseason,” Wonwoo replies. “In Australia too. Especially with you driving it.”

Seungcheol flushes. “It has potential, I think. Hopefully, it won’t feel like I have to fight the car and race you this year.”

“Bring it, hyung,” he says seriously. “We’re gonna race this year.”

Seungcheol grins widely. He wouldn’t be a race car driver if he wasn’t competitive, and holy shit, does he love a challenge.

He doesn’t win the race, coming in second to Wonwoo. But he can imagine what the journalists will be talking about already. They’ll all be speculating if this season is just going to be a continuation of last season when Wonwoo was always a step ahead of Seungcheol, even with how much better the Mercedes looks.

He knows it’s not going to be that, though. His debrief with the engineers goes on longer than usual. He thinks he’s finally solved the mystery of his Mercedes this season. He tries his best to explain what it feels like driving the car and where he’s feeling resistance and where he needs the engine to give a bit more and where he needs it to give a bit less. He’s going to fucking win with this car. He just needs a few things tweaked.

**Azerbaijan Grand Prix**

Seungcheol finally gets himself on top of the podium.

He kills it during qualifying, starts the race from the pole, and holds onto it, fighting off everyone who tries to pass him.

Whatever he said to the engineers must have gotten through to them because it finally feels like something has clicked into place with the car, and they’re finally on the same page. It’s only his first win of the season, but something feels different. As if it’s the beginning of something special.

He remembers what one of the engineers said before the season started about how this could be his year. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself, it is only his first win of the season, but now that he has it, he thinks his engineer might have been onto something, especially now that he feels like he’s back into the groove of racing.

This season is his, he tells himself over and over. He doesn’t care how hard he has to fight for it. It’s his.

**Monaco Grand Prix**

Monaco is Seungcheol’s second favorite race.

He honestly loves the spectacle of it, the way the whole city turns into the sports’ playground. Everyone seems more at ease, especially knowing what a free-for-all the actual race ends up being. All of the teams kind of embrace the nature of it, how it’s more play than work, and it’s nice to let loose in such a gorgeous place.

“We have a yacht,” Jeonghan says, strolling into Seungcheol’s suite.

He looks up from his laptop, “What do you mean we have a yacht?”

“Well,” Jeonghan clarifies, “I have a yacht. You can come on it, I guess. Let’s go. Jihoon, Seokmin, Josh, and Seungkwan and his weird boyfriend are all waiting for us. Fucking Monaco.”

Seungcheol spends the day on a yacht instead of the paddock, and it’s fucking thrilling. Jeonghan's friends are always fun to see, and they all spend the day in the water, sunbathing and swimming. He ends up getting along well with Seungkwan's boyfriend, Hansol. They spend a shit ton of time talking about music, and he ends up with a Spotify playlist of recommendations that he's looking forward to listening to on his next flight.

Among the yachts, he sees Lewis Hamilton, the McLaren driver. He gives him a quick wave before turning his attention back onto his English Bulldog. Seungcheol is obsessed with that dog. He also sees a shit ton of celebrities. He sees some occasionally throughout the season, but Monaco is on another level. He’s pretty sure he saw some K-Drama actors as well. Fucking Monaco.

When he gets back to his hotel, finally showered and laying on his bed with the AC on, he gets a text from Wonwoo asking to meet him in the lobby for a walk. He pulls on an oversized black sweatshirt, grabs a mask, and heads down. Wonwoo is already there, a bucket hat pulled low, and a black mask on as well, waiting for Seungcheol.

They always make sure they can go on their night walks as many days as possible in Monaco. There’s just something about the city and the energy here that makes it a necessity for them.

“Sometimes it bothers me,” Wonwoo says out of nowhere, “That the press and everyone think we don’t like each other.”

“Oh,” Seungcheol says, surprised. “I didn’t know. You never really acted like it did.”

Wonwoo pauses. “I just don’t like the interviews and how they always try to bait us into saying something negative about each other.”

“You do know I like you best, right? The press sucks,” Seungcheol says, “Maybe Jeonghan can talk to Junhui, and we can do something together?”

“After the season is over,” he replies quietly. “That might be fun, I think.”

“How long has it been bothering you,” Seungcheol asks as they turn the corner for their hotel.

“I mean, it always has bothered me,” Wonwoo says. “We basically grew up together. We fly home together, we spend a ton of time together. I don’t get how they think we don’t like each other. I know you play up your friendship with Dan because of Mercedes, but you mention me a lot too, and they ignore that.”

“You know I don’t think they’re right, right?”

Wonwoo hesitates. “It’s just hard sometimes.”

Seungcheol doesn’t know how to respond to that, but he hopes just listening is enough. Wonwoo is a hard read. He always has been. He's just glad that Wonwoo trusts him enough to be honest with him.

“It mostly sucks that they think I don’t like you,” he clarifies. “I don’t want you to think that. I don't want you to stop spending time with me because of it. I don't want you to stop liking me.”

Seungcheol can’t ever imagine not liking Wonwoo. “I know you like me best,” he replies.

Wonwoo lets out a breath. “Okay. Good.”

The rest of the walk is quiet, but Seungcheol doesn’t think he imagines that Wonwoo is just a bit closer to him than he was before.

Monaco is always a great weekend, but the race itself fucking sucks.

He finishes 3rd, which usually would feel a lot better than this. The top 6 stayed the same the entire race, Dan leading in the very first corner first, followed by Seungcheol and then Wonwoo. Nothing happens, which is bizarre enough on its own. Monaco has always been one of the races that you’re almost guaranteed to have a crash or some type of drama that results in penalties or a safety car coming out, but instead, absolutely nothing happens.

“Congrats, Dan,” Seungcheol says, giving him a big hug.

“Thanks, mate,” Dan replies, his trademark smile on his face. “Mercedes 1-2, too. Team’s gonna be absolutely thrilled with that. But holy shit, was that boring.”

Wonwoo laughs from behind them, “So boring. A second pit stop would have been brutal, though.”

Seungcheol nods. “And no safety car either. Been ages since that happened. So boring.”

“Oh, god,” Wonwoo says, turning to Dan. You’re going to do a shoey, aren’t you?”

He grins widely, his pearly whites on full display and his excitement palpable. “Fuck yeah, I’m going to do a shoey. I just won the fucking Monaco Grand Prix.”

“Disgusting,” Wonwoo replies, frowning deeply. “I hate watching you do them.”

Dan just shrugs. He's dug his own grave with them. He once told Seungcheol after a race last season, the two of them absolutely drunk how much he actually hates them, but the press adores them, so his manager told him he can't stop doing them. “Duty calls.”

**Great Britain Grand Prix**

Wonwoo has been in crashes before. It happens to everyone, and it’s just part of the sport. He’s grateful he’s racing in an era where safety is the utmost concern, and he feels safe in his car at all moments.

But nothing is scarier than trying to pass the Mercedes, Seungcheol’s Mercedes, in front of him, going wheel to wheel, and instead of backing off, pushing it and suddenly he hears the sound of metal on metal, and he’s spinning out off the track, sending Seungcheol into the barricade.

Wonwoo experiences a lot of emotions at once: He’s fucking pissed because he was right, and he’s sick of deferring to people who make calls for him and getting shit if he doesn’t listen. He’s upset that he’s going to get a massive penalty for causing a crash that shouldn’t have happened if they had listened to him. Mostly, he’s fucking scared.

Wonwoo hovers outside of the door of Seungcheol’s hotel room for too long. He keeps thinking of the crash, the split second of the silver and green of Seungcheol’s Mercedes next to him and then spinning out before finally going into the barricade. He shouldn’t have listened to the voice in his ear, yelling at him to try to pass. He should have trusted his own instincts, screaming out that he wouldn’t make it. Seungcheol is alright, but he knows it would have been his fault if he wasn’t. It’s still his fault that he didn’t even finish the race. He startles when the door opens, and Jeonghan is there, looking down as if he expected Wonwoo to be sitting in the hallway.

“Are you going to go talk to him or not? He knows you’re beating yourself up over it.” When he doesn’t reply, Jeonghan just rolls his eyes. “Get in there and talk to him. He wants to see you, you know?”

“He does?”

Wonwoo almost thinks Jeonghan will begin screaming at him, the way his eyes narrow, and he looks absolutely livid. “Of fucking course he wants to see you. He always wants to see you, Wonwoo-yah. He adores you. Get the fuck in that room.”

Wonwoo nods, getting up and stretching away from the anxiety that’s curled up into every inch of him. He feels like a child who just got scolded by their teacher, but Jeonghan said what he needed to hear. Jeonghan taps the lock with his room key, opening it for him.

“I’m glad you’re both okay,” he says softly. “I’ll be back later. I'm gonna go get dinner with Junhui so you can take your time with him.”

Seungcheol is sitting cross-legged on the bed, his phone in hand, music playing softly from the stereo system.

Wonwoo finally finds his voice after he sits on the bed next to him. “What are you doing over break?”

Seungcheol pouts pensively. “Not sure, why?”

“Spend it with me,” he replies.

He grins. “Where do you wanna go?”

Wonwoo hesitates for a few seconds, annoyed at how he thinks that anywhere would be good, as long as it’s with him. “Wanna stay in Europe?”

He wonders if Seungcheol knows just how expressive his eyes are. They shine with excitement. He doesn’t get it. He’ll never understand why Seungcheol is his friend and why he likes him. He’s grateful for every moment he gets to see him smile like this. He wants to lock up every smile he coaxes out of him into a chest to keep safe.

Wonwoo scoots closer to Seungcheol until their knees touch. It's annoying how such a small touch feels so grounding, but he didn't realize how badly he needed a physical reminder that Seungcheol _is_ fine and that he's right here with him, where he always wants him to be.

“I shouldn’t have listened to them,” he finally says quietly, “I knew I couldn’t pass you.”

“It’s hard sometimes,” Seungcheol replies, “When they think they understand but don’t actually get it. Sometimes they give bad calls, and you’re damned if you listen and damned if you don’t.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Wonwoo breathes out. “I was so fucking scared, hyung.”

“I’m right here, Wonwoo,” he says serenely, “Always will be.”

“I know you only spun out, and it happens pretty often. But still,” he says.

Wonwoo plays everything close to the chest. He always has. He keeps his feelings about everything tucked deep, but Seungcheol always seems to pull it out of him.

“I’m fine, Wonwoo-yah,” Seungcheol reiterates, “I would have won the race, you know.”

Wonwoo laughs, finally feeling a bit easier about it all. “I would have tried to stop you.”

Seungcheol lays back on his bed, his eyes closed but still smiling. “You would have tried.”

Planning their trip is easy. They both have international licenses, so they settle on a road trip through Italy, with the bonus of his fluency in Italian being something to fall back on if they need it. He lets Seungcheol pick the Airbnbs along their route. Staying in hotels gets old, especially when the two of them are so conditioned to see hotels as meaning race weekends and work, so Wonwoo is relieved at the idea of staying at actual places.

He tells Seungcheol he’ll take care of the car situation, and by that, he means he’ll take advantage of his team and get them to lend him a Ferrari for the trip. After all, what's more romantic for a pair of race car drivers than getting to spend time together in a Ferrari?

It might take some convincing, but there’s no way the higher-ups are going to say no to their reigning Formula 1 champion wanting to borrow a 488 Pista Spider. Usually, Wonwoo would be okay with whatever Ferrari they lend him, never picky about these types of things, but he remembers how much Seungcheol loved the look of it and mentioned wanting to drive it.

Wonwoo might be making a lot of this trip with Seungcheol, but he wants him to know just how much he cares about him. He wants to show him that he’s ready to nurture the feelings that have been growing between them over the years.

“I can’t believe it took you getting into an accident with Seungcheol to whisk him away on a romantic getaway,” Junhui says over dinner as they go over some of the details for his and Seungcheol’s trip.

“Hush,” Wonwoo says, “It’s not a romantic getaway.”

“I’m not saying that Jeonghan and I have been talking about you two getting together for years, but we have been and constantly do, and this seems like a perfect time.”

“I’m not sure if my manager is supposed to be encouraging me to date my biggest racing rival.”

Junhui stares. Wonwoo just stares back. He’s used to how much Junhui judges him by now, especially when it comes to Seungcheol. “You both are professional enough that you two competing wouldn’t affect it. _You_ know that. You’ve been competing for years, including those years you were neck-in-neck during Formula 2 when anyone else would have killed the other to get ahead into F1. Yeah, it might be a little unprecedented, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible.”

“After one of us wins,” Wonwoo finally replies. “I’ll talk to him then. I don’t want any distractions for either of us. He’s different this season; I can see it in his eyes. Even if he wants to be with me, I don’t think he would let himself until it’s decided.”

Junhui laughs, “No distractions but let’s go to Italy alone for three weeks. Genius move, Jeon. Anyway, Jeonghan and I are going to plan your wedding.”

“I hate that you and Jeonghan are friends,” Wonwoo says in between bites of rice, “I hate that you two text this much.”

“We hang out too,” Junhui adds. “Even Minghao likes him.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says flatly, “well, if Minghao likes him.”

**Hungary Grand Prix**

Before qualifying starts, the press conference is a mix of questions about the race itself and what the drivers are planning on doing during their break. Seungcheol is usually more focused on them, but for once, he’s looking forward to after the race.

“What are you planning on doing, Seungcheol?” one of the journalists asks.

“Usually I go home,” he says, “but this time I’ll be traveling around Italy with a friend.”

He nods and turns his attention to Wonwoo. “What about you, Wonwoo?”

“Travelling around Italy with a friend,” he says, monotone.

Seungcheol is shocked he doesn’t laugh, but he can see the beginnings of a smirk teasing at the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth. Nothing is funnier than the degree of the projected rivalry all of the journalists think he and Wonwoo have.

“What a coincidence,” one of them replies, obviously not putting it together.

Seungcheol hears Qian Kun barely suppress a laugh from next to him.

Kun ends up finding the two of them after the press conference. There aren’t many Asians in Formula 1, and since Wonwoo’s manager is also Chinese and happens to know Kun through a mutual friend, Seungcheol has ended up getting pretty close with him.

“Do you think they’ll ever realize you two are actually friends?” Kun asks.

“Doubt it,” Wonwoo says, “Press conferences are already terrible, but even more so because they’re not slick trying to get us to talk shit about each other.”

“This was definitely the most blatant one, though,” Seungcheol says pensively. “I really thought they would have put it together finally.”

Kun laughs brightly, “ _What a coincidence_. Unbelievable. It’s like how the media thinks that Sicheng and I just happen to be going to the same events and just happen to find each other every time.”

“How is Sicheng?” Wonwoo asks curiously.

“Filming some drama. He has a few days off during our break. We’re going to Taiwan.”

“I hope he can come to one of the races,” Seungcheol says. “I’m sure F1 would benefit from China’s latest actor darling making an appearance.”

“Me too,” Kun admits, “It’s been a while since he’s gotten a chance to get away.”

Seungcheol wins. Kun comes in second, the highest he’s finished so far, and Wonwoo rounds out the podium. Seungcheol is going to go into the break in a decent position in the standings, the gap between him in 1st and Wonwoo in 2nd widening.

He meets with the team afterward, discussing strategies and making sure he’s not going to do anything crazy over the break. He also gets dinner with Jeonghan because honestly? Nearly three weeks without seeing him is way too long, and he’s going to miss him.

**Mid-Season Break**

Seungcheol and Wonwoo leave Budapest together the next morning.

It’s always thrilling how easy it is to blend into the crowd. Even when leaving right after a race, and they manage not to get recognized. Usually, Seungcheol will spend a week or two in Seoul catching up on sleep and with friends, but since he and Wonwoo decide to stay in Europe, they board a flight to Venice.

When Seungcheol told Jeonghan that he and Wonwoo were going to spend two weeks in Italy, Jeonghan just stared at him for a minute before calling him an idiot. Seungcheol is an idiot 90% of the time, he’ll give Jeonghan that, but when it comes to Wonwoo, he’s not as stupid as he thinks.

He gets what’s going on between them. He just doesn’t know if Wonwoo does. Or if he’s even interested in Seungcheol the way he wants.

“You said you took care of the car, right?” Seungcheol asks after they get their bags. “What company did you rent from?”

Wonwoo grins. He takes keys out of his pocket, showing off the Ferrari key chain to Seungcheol.

“Do you want to drive, or will Toto come out of nowhere and kill you for driving a Ferrari?” He asks.

“What Toto doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Seungcheol replies, absolutely starry-eyed. “I’m a little in love with you right now.”

“The best way to a race car driver’s heart is a V8 engine.”

He really should have expected Wonwoo to get a Ferrari for them, considering, but he’s still caught completely off guard.

“Please tell me it’s the 488 Pista Spider,” Seungcheol says.

“Ferrari driver perks,” he grins. “Of course, it is.”

He tosses the keys to him. Seungcheol stares at the logo for a solid minute, still completely in awe. “Jeon Wonwoo, you are the love of my entire life.”

Wonwoo blushes. “Don’t tell your car that, hyung.”

Venice is beautiful: the canals, the buildings, the bridges, all of it. He lets Wonwoo take him to an art museum where they follow the masses. Seungcheol doesn’t know a thing about art, but Wonwoo seems to like it a lot, judging by the looks he gives the paintings and sculptures and the way he pulls out his camera to take photos of the museum itself, the crowd and works of art in all their glory.

They end up staying out late, going to a hole in the wall restaurant where Wonwoo orders for them in Italian, surprising the waitress with his fluency. They drink wine, talk, and take the long way back to their Airbnb, crisscrossing the canals while Wonwoo takes more and more photos.

Seungcheol blames the wine for tinting the whole day with the idea that it feels like they’re more than just two friends on vacation together. Even calling them just friends feels wrong to Seungcheol as if it doesn’t properly capture how deeply he feels for Wonwoo. It feels nice just to be Seungcheol and Wonwoo, but he wonders if there’s more to that. He wants so much.

It’s late when they finally call it a night on their last night in Venice, the two of them spending the evening on the balcony of the apartment they’re staying at, beers in hand and enjoying the warm weather and the noise of the streets.

“If I kissed you, would that be okay?” Seungcheol asks into the dark.

He listens to Wonwoo’s sharp intake of breath.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo finally replies. “It would be more than okay.”

“Okay,” he replies so quietly he barely can hear it over the sound of his racing heart.

Seungcheol doesn’t say anything else, but he’s relieved Wonwoo doesn’t ask any questions.

He falls asleep knowing that when he does kiss Wonwoo, he’ll kiss him back.

As long as three weeks looks on paper, it always goes so quickly, especially knowing his car, and hopefully, his title, is waiting for him on the other side of it. The next almost two weeks after Venice, which they spend in Milan and Florence, goes quicker than expected.

Rome is beautiful, and Seungcheol loves every moment he’s getting to spend feeling like a normal person.

They go to the Trevi Fountain on a sunny day, the entire area crawling with tourists. Wonwoo’s camera has been permanently attached to his hand the entire trip, and the Trevi Fountain is no exception. Seungcheol watches as he takes photos of everything and catalogs each moment he can feel the lens turned onto him when he’s looking away. He doesn’t think Wonwoo’s attention has ever been this split, with so much of it also on him. He can tell that Wonwoo hasn’t forgotten about the conversation Seungcheol had with him in Venice. He wonders what he wishes for when he throws a coin over his shoulder.

“Your turn, hyung,” Wonwoo says as he slips a Euro into Seungcheol’s hand.

He closes his eyes and thinks for a moment.

Seungcheol feels Wonwoo’s gaze on him, probably through the lens of his camera. He could wish for anything. He could wish for the championship. He could wish for long-lasting success and the hope that his name is one that won’t fade from Formula 1 history.

He smiles and tosses the Euro over his shoulder, wishing for Wonwoo.

When Seungcheol opens his eyes, Wonwoo is looking at him with an unreadable expression, but his eyes are warm.

Wonwoo has never been easy to read, but Seungcheol thinks he’s beginning to unravel him after all of these years.

Sitting on a balcony on the Amalfi coast with his shirt open, an ice-cold beer in his hand, a breathtaking view in front of him, and Wonwoo next to him are better than anything Seungcheol could have dreamed of. He might even argue that at this moment, it might feel better than being at the wheel of his car, hitting 300 plus kilometers per hour on a speed trap straight, the purr of the engine in his ear.

He feels free.

“Wanna go on a yacht tomorrow?” Wonwoo asks, “Since we didn’t go on one together in Monaco?”

“Don’t whine,” Seungcheol replies, “You were also on a Yacht with Junhui’s rich friends.”

“Models,” Wonwoo scoffs. “I don’t know how he knows so many people. His friend Mingyu was nice though, except for the fact that you’re his favorite driver.”

Seungcheol grins, “Don’t be jealous, Wonwoo. You’re my favorite driver, doesn’t that count for anything?”

Wonwoo doesn’t react, but he notices that his ears are a bit red, showing that he actually is flustered. Cute. “Of course, hyung.”

He thinks about kissing him right then and there, but he shoves the thought away, the way he has the entire trip. It's the right decision, putting work first for now, but Seungcheol hates it. He stares at Wonwoo's long thin fingers holding his beer, Wonwoo's pink lips, Wonwoo's _everything_ , and wants.

They spend their last night in Naples. They walk to Piazza del Plebiscito and into Santa Lucia in the evening, enjoying the warm weather and each other's company. He's a bit surprised it's taken this long for him and Wonwoo to go on a trip together, but now that he's spent so long with him, it's all he wants to do with his free time now. Judging by the way Wonwoo has been smiling a lot more, taking a shit ton of pictures, Seungcheol thinks he feels the same.

They'll head to Belgium in the morning. This trip with Wonwoo has done wonders for Seungcheol. He feels less bogged down by the pressure after escaping it for three weeks. He feels ready for the last half of the season.

“Ready for reality?” Wonwoo asks after they return the Ferrari at the airport. 

“You know what,” Seungcheol says, “I am.”

**Belgium Grand Prix**

He and Wonwoo fly to Belgium together and don’t split off until they get to their hotel, Wonwoo getting off at the 11th floor, and Seungcheol getting off at the 14th.

“It kind of feels weird that we’re splitting up now,” Seungcheol confesses in the elevator.

Wonwoo lets out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, it does. Tell Jeonghan I say hi. I’m sure we’ll have dinner one of these days. We can watch Junhui and him scheme or whatever.”

“Did you and Wonwoo fuck?” Jeonghan asks, not looking up from his phone as Seungcheol walks into their hotel room.

“You haven’t seen me in almost three weeks and that’s the first thing you say to me?” He pouts in reply.

“Don’t be dramatic, Seungcheol. Did you?”

“No,” he says, “But-”

“So, you went to one of the most romantic places in the world, spent every waking moment with him, and you didn’t get your shit together?”

Seungcheol hates when Jeonghan grills him like this, but it’s what he does best. “I mean, I sort of confessed? That has to count for something.”

Jeonghan finally looks up from his phone, “Now we’re getting somewhere. What happened?”

“I asked if it would be okay if I kissed him and he said he’d let me. I can’t yet, though.”

“Dating another driver is going to be hard,” Jeonghan says, “Because of things like this.”

“I know,” Seungcheol replies. “I know. I don’t even- I don't even know that if I managed to win that he’ll want me still,” he adds, voicing his hidden insecurities.

“Oh Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says softly, “You know he will. He adores you.”

He feels uncomfortable under Jeonghan’s look. “I hope.”

“Anyway,” Jeonghan says lightly, changing the subject when he can tell Seungcheol doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, “We’re going to the track early tomorrow. You’ve got meetings with literally everyone. It’ll be a long one.”

He winces, “I can’t believe I missed this.”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll be happy the second you can touch your car.”

“I miss him,” he whines. Three weeks is way too long outside of the cockpit of his car. "I miss my stupid car so much."

“Tomorrow,” Jeonghan insists.

**Japan Grand Prix**

Wonwoo shows his affection quietly. Seungcheol sees it in the way Wonwoo keeps him close. He sees it in the adoration in Wonwoo’s eyes, even as Seungcheol gets closer to the championship and opens a widening and nearly insurmountable point gap between the two of them.

They’re rivals, sure. They’re both talented drivers, and it’s Formula 1; everyone is a rival. But Wonwoo has always been more than that- he’s been Seungcheol’s closest friend for years as they came up in cart racing and Formula 2, and when they were back up drivers for smaller Formula 1 teams before catching the eye of Ferrari and Mercedes respectively. Wonwoo has always driven Seungcheol to try harder and be better, so maybe he is Wonwoo’s rival, but he’s also Wonwoo’s biggest fan.

They go to Japan early, spending a few days in Tokyo with some of their friends before they head up to Suzuka for the Grand Prix weekend.

“Can I post a photo of us?” Wonwoo asks. He shows a photo that Junhui had taken earlier of the two of them walking together in Shibuya from behind.

“Yeah,” Seungcheol replies. “Tag me in it.”

Wonwoo nods and fiddles around with his phone. “Done.”

Seungcheol thinks of the press conference after the Italian Grand Prix and how they insinuated again that the two of them hate each other and how visibly irritated Wonwoo looked for once. It must have really been getting to him if he wants to do something about it publicly.

After winning in Belgium, Italy, a rained out Singapore, Russia, and now Japan all in a row, not to mention the wins and other podiums he’s picked up in the first half of the season, Seungcheol realizes just how close he is to winning the championship. After last season went so badly, he almost didn't think this was possible.

**United States Grand Prix**

Austin is a cool city. It’s not his favorite, and neither is the circuit itself, but he likes the vibe of it. He likes how it feels a little bit more low-key than races in countries that live for Formula 1. Even with a ton of Formula 1 fans flooding the city, he and Wonwoo never get recognized.

They go on a little walk, just to talk and get out of the bubble before they have to go back and get ready for dinner with a bunch of the other drivers to get barbeque.

"It's hot," Wonwoo complains. "English is a shitty language."

"These are both facts," he replies. "It wasn't this hot last year, was it?"

"Probably," Wonwoo groans. "Let's head back before they leave without us."

Seungcheol doesn't think that would be the worst thing in the world, but he follows Wonwoo back towards the hotel, where the other drivers are all waiting for them in the lobby. A few of them give him and Wonwoo an odd look, but they just go and talk to Dan, Lewis, Kun, Max, Charles, and Sebastian, who are arguing about the Premier League.

Seungcheol wins the race and he can taste the championship-winning champagne on the tip of his tongue.

**Mexico Grand Prix**

“Engine, engine, engine,” Seungcheol says furiously to the crew over the radio, trying everything he can to get the car to shift gears, “I think there’s something wrong with the engine.”

“Fuck,” he says, “I think it’s done.”

“Bring it in, Seungcheol. We’ll get it next race.”

He’s furious when Jeonghan meets him at the paddock. He’s not going to take this out on the crew, he knows that this kind of thing happens, but fuck, he could have fucking won it here. He launches into a huge fucking fit in Korean, complaining to Jeonghan how unfair it is and how fucking close he was. Jeonghan just pulls him into a hug, murmuring into his ear that it's not over and there are still chances for him to clinch.

"This season is yours, don't worry. Just because you didn't win it here in Mexico doesn't mean it's over. Come on, let's go watch with the rest of the team. I think Toto's down here too, so take a minute to breathe."

The two of them go back into the paddock to the monitor where the race is showing. Seungcheol quietly seethes as he’s nervously watching Wonwoo, who looks like he’s going to win and force the championship another week.

Jeonghan didn't lie. Toto Wolff, the head of the Mercedes Formula 1 team, _is_ in the paddock with them, also furious at the turn of the events that have Seungcheol next to him instead of finishing the last lap of the race.

“Don’t worry, Seungcheol,” he says kindly, “You’ll get the next one. You do always do well at Interlagos.”

The praise and faith in him from Toto means the world, especially right now.

“Thanks, sir,” he replies, unable to help but bow his head politely. “I will.”

He’s still upset when he’s back in his hotel room with Jeonghan, doing sit-ups in the corner while Jeonghan sits on the bed watching him.

“Think of this way, Cheol,” Jeonghan says, commiserating and trying his best to find the positives in the situation, “You’re gonna win at Interlagos.”

Seungcheol sighs, collapsing onto the floor after doing a plank. He rolls onto his back and turns to Jeonghan. “I do love Brazil.”

**Brazil Grand Prix**

The flight to Brazil is always a nightmare, much too long, and the time difference always seems to fuck him over. He’s excited to be back though, São Paulo is lovely as ever, even if it takes a day of him sleeping and getting adjusted to mean that.

The press conference is full of the usual crowd. Him, Wonwoo, Lewis Hamilton, Kimi Räikkönen, the Alfa Romeo driver, and Sebastian Vettel, the Red Bull driver.

Seungcheol suddenly realizes he’s the only one here without a championship.

“Seungcheol,” one of the reporters from ESPN calls out, “How are you feeling about the car after what happened in Mexico?”

“Good,” he replies honestly, “Those things happen, you know?”

“Brazil has always been good to you, hasn’t it?” Sebastian quips from next to him. He’s always liked doing press conferences with him. He makes them a lot more fun, especially when he takes the heat off of whoever the press is trying to grill.

Seungcheol laughs, unable to hide the smile on his face. There’s a reason why Interlagos is his favorite, no matter how iconic Monaco is. “It is, yeah.”

For the season to go past the Brazil Grand Prix and onto the last race in Abu Dhabi, a few things need to happen. For starters, Wonwoo has to win. If he does, Seungcheol needs to finish 8th or lower. Ultimately, the pressure is on Wonwoo, having to finish first and hoping that Seungcheol makes a huge mistake or his car fucks up again.

But it’s fucking Interlagos, where Seungcheol got his first win in a mediocre car, where Seungcheol has won two other times convincingly. No other current driver in Formula 1 has a hold on Interlagos like he’s had the last few years.

After the press conference, he goes into the weekend more confident than he’s ever been.

Qualifying goes perfectly: he gets the pole and the fastest lap time. The weather is looking ideal, clear, and no rain in sight. Nothing is going to keep the podium, or the trophy and title, from him.

His walk with Wonwoo is shorter than usual, both of them tired. When they go back to the hotel so they can nap, Seungcheol wishes he had the courage to ask him to just nap with him. He thinks Wonwoo would have said yes, the way he lingers at his hotel room door before he goes inside.

He spends Saturday night with Jeonghan, the two of them getting dinner and sitting out on the balcony of their hotel room.

“Nervous?” Jeonghan asks.

“No,” he says. “I feel good about it. Not even in a cocky way or anything,” he clarifies, “I just feel good about it.”

“It’s just another race,” Jeonghan says, “So win it.”

He takes a sip of his water, looking out at the lights of the city. “I’m gonna win it.”

Seungcheol starts in first, and from the first corner, he slowly adds seconds and seconds between him and second, between him and the rest of the pack.

“Fastest lap, Seungcheol,” the engineer tells him for a lot of the laps.

“What about this one?” He asks after the 65th lap.

“Fastest and new record,” he replies, the joy becoming evident in his tone. “Keep it steady from here on out. There’s a lot of time between you and Riccardo. Jeon in third.”

“I’ll be good,” he replies. His attention is on the track, the last 5 laps going as smoothly as the first 66.

As he crosses the finish line, actually winning the race, he’s overwhelmed. His radio erupts with cheers.

He did it. He’s actually done it.

He does solo donuts in the straight before Dan finally joins him since Mercedes also clinched the Constructor Championship for the best overall team. When he gets out of his car, he sits on top of it and takes in the sight of Interlagos and all its glory.

He’s quickly surrounded by other drivers, all taking turns giving him a hug and congratulating him before Wonwoo finally finds him. Wonwoo pulls him close, and the dam finally breaks, Seungcheol sobbing into his chest.

“You did it, hyung,” Wonwoo murmurs, wiping the tears as they come down. "Camera's are coming over now."

Seungcheol pulls away, wiping his face with his hands, and gives Wonwoo a blinding smile before Dan comes over and jumps on his back, yelling in his ear.

The cameras finally find him, and he hopes he doesn’t look absolutely awful from crying, but he smiles widely and throws up a peace sign. “Muito maneiro,” he says, hoping he’s pronouncing it right. Judging by the thumbs up someone in the crowd shows him, he did. 

The rest of the day is a blur. He runs into the paddock where all of the Mercedes engineers are screaming for him. He plants big wet kisses on the cheeks of every member of his pit crew. He also gets fucking drenched in Champagne along the way.

“Do a shoey,” Dan says from the right of him. “World Champion, you know?”

“Do not do a shoey,” Wonwoo says from the left. “I will not come near you if you do a shoey.”

“I’m not doing a shoey,” Seungcheol says.

As he shakes up a bottle of champagne, some of it goes in his mouth, and a lot of it goes onto Dan and Wonwoo, drenching them.

He meets Wonwoo on the roof of their hotel. The skyline of São Paulo in the clear night and Wonwoo silhouetted makes his heart clench.

“Hey, World Champion,” Wonwoo says quietly.

“Can I kiss you now?” Seungcheol blurts out.

He can’t see Wonwoo’s face, but when he turns around, he’s smiling at Seungcheol. “Yeah, Cheol. You can kiss me.”

Seungcheol is a romantic. And the romantic in him feels like fireworks go off when he finally gets to kiss Wonwoo, and again when Wonwoo’s hand grips his waist like a lifeline, pulling him in closer, and again when he rests his head against Seungcheol, a wide smile on his face.

“We can do this,” Wonwoo says plainly, “Date and race.”

It almost feels undeserved. He’s experiencing so much at one, the absolute joy of winning, of doing what he’s dreamed of since he saw his first Formula 1 race on TV and declared confidently that he was going to do that. He’s finally here with Wonwoo. 

Seungcheol slips his hand under Wonwoo's shirt, enjoying the way his fingertips feel on his bare skin. "I have champagne in my room, like a ton of it."

"You remember last year, after I won in Austin," Wonwoo says into the dark of the room, just as the two of them are able to fall asleep, still a little drunk from the champagne. "That's when I knew that this was real. You were so happy for me. Genuinely happy, even though that meant you lost. I won the stupid world championship and all I wanted to do was kiss you and keep you by my side. I know this is going to be hard, I mean we're athletes, we're competing against each other, it's not exactly the most progressive sport, and I like to be private anyway, but you're worth all the effort it'll take, Seungcheol. "

Seungcheol grabs Wonwoo's hand and holds it tight. 

**Post-Season**

Seungcheol’s days are jam-packed after he gets back to Seoul when the season is over.

He’s running around to different magazine offices for photoshoots, different coffee shops, and restaurants for interviews, phone calls to foreign media.

He leaves for lunch with a nice journalist from Vogue Korea to meet up with Wonwoo.

“You’re late,” Wonwoo says when he walks in.

Seungcheol barely has time to react when Wonwoo throws a shirt at him. “Change and we can head out.”

“Wonwoo,” he whines.

Wonwoo finally smiles at him, walking over and giving him a brief kiss. “Hi hyung, how was your interview? Let’s go.”

“It was good actually, she was nice,” he says while taking off his pink Gucci t-shirt and exchanging it for a Seoul Dynasty jersey. “I’m kind of sick of interviews, though. How did you do this after winning?”

Wonwoo laughs, “I did like four interviews, max. You and Lewis are too nice and have too much to say, and everyone has to go through Junhui anyway. He scares the shit out of everyone. We’re gonna get interviewed at the homestand, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, but they’ll just ask about fucking video games. That’s all I want to talk about now. Your car or mine?”

Wonwoo thinks for a second. “What do you have, the G-wagon?”

“The Subie, actually.”

“Toto’s gonna come for you,” he teases. “Let’s take it.”

“Please,” Seungcheol says, rolling his eyes, “As if you don’t have that M5 that you drive much more than any Ferrari. Anyway, Toto said Mercedes is sending me an AMG GT R Pro soon. V8 engine, Wonwoo. We'll have to go out of town so we can drive it.”

Just before he goes to open the driver’s side door of his Subaru, Wonwoo stops him, pinning him against the door.

“Love you,” he says, his voice deep and quiet. Seungcheol can feel Wonwoo’s heart beating rapidly against his own.

“Love you too,” he replies. He gives Wonwoo a quick kiss. “Come on, we gotta get going.”

Wonwoo doesn’t move right away, burying his head in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck instead. He wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and pulls him closer against him. He’s not sure how long they stand there, hugging for, but when Wonwoo finally pulls away, he’s smiling brightly at Seungcheol.

“Let’s go,” he murmurs.

They’re stuck in traffic with Crush playing quietly through the speakers and Wonwoo quietly singing along.

“We should go on vacation again,” Wonwoo says, “Before all of the pre-season shit starts up again.”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“It’s your turn to choose, hyung,” he replies. Seungcheol doesn’t have to turn to him to know there’s a smirk on his face.

“Fine,” Seungcheol says. He has a couple of ideas. It’s cold, but Europe is always nice to go to, or maybe even New York, imagining them walking on cobblestone streets with their hands brushing. Somewhere tropical could be nice too, private where they can hold hands and kiss and not worry about being seen, plus the added bonus of a shirtless Wonwoo, the sun clinging to his pale skin. The more he thinks about that, the more he thinks that it might be the best idea he’s ever had. “But it’s gonna be a surprise.”

“Okay, hyung,” Wonwoo says. He can hear the fondness in his voice, making Seungcheol smile brightly at him.

They don’t have a lot of time before Wonwoo will have to go to Italy, and Seungcheol will have to go to England to meet with their respective teams, and the Formula 1 grind begins again, but he’s glad he has these moments of normalcy with him until then. The season will be weird, Seungcheol going in as the reigning champion and racing against Wonwoo as his partner and not just his best friend, but if anyone could handle that pressure, he knows it’s them and that their relationship is strong enough to survive it.

_This sport's crazy._

Daniel Ricciardo, Formula One Driver

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my love letter to formula 1 💞
> 
> [talk to me about scoops and wonwoo <3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
